


all i wanted was you

by cheyotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, i suck at angst, im actually so tired, please i cried writing this, please this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: So basically I listened to a lot of Paramore and was like, "Y'know? Let's get sad."
Relationships: Julius Kailani(OC)/Watori Takato(OC)





	all i wanted was you

_ “I just don’t love you anymore.” _

Watori deadpanned. What was he supposed to do? The man he’d swore he’d devote his life to just shattered his heart. Julius didn’t have an ounce of remorse on his face. No sadness, no sympathy. No emotion at all. His tail uncurled from the taller man’s wrist. Watori stepped back.

“You-- You don’t mean that, Jules.”

“Yes, I do,” Julius said. “And stop calling me that, I never liked it anyway.” 

Watori’s eyes searched for something in Julius’s features. Any hint that this was all just a joke. A tease.  _ There was nothing. _

“What was last night, then?” Watori accused, choking back a sob. “About me meeting your family? Your sisters? Parents? All a lie, then?”

Julius shrugged. “Didn’t wanna sacrifice my bed for the night. It was late.”

Tears welled, threatening to spill. "You're serious." Watori stated, hoping for anything but confirmation. 

Julius pulled out his phone, face still absent of emotion. "The press'll be 'round tomorrow to collect our statements about the separation of the agencies. Since it was originally your building, you'll be keeping it. I'm moving back to Italy in a week to pick up work there."

"Is  _ that _ what this is about? You going to Italy? We don't have to separate for that, we-"

"It's not. Our relationship fizzled, Takato," Julius sighed, thumbing through his phone.

Watori couldn't help himself. A sharp slap was heard- Watori's tail flying across Julius's tanned skin. Watori swore in Russian, eyes filled with a hateful rage that had quickly replaced his sadness. His body shook, completely shocked by the involuntary movement.

"Don't you dare address me so informally after the shit you just pulled." The chameleon turned on his heel. "You have your key. Get your stuff and get out of my house. I'll go over and get my stuff. Tomorrow will be our last interaction, Julius."

-

Julius sighed as he entered the house. It was clean as ever, save for last night's dishes. He quietly gathered his things from the living room and spare bathroom, pausing outside the previously shared bedroom. He turned the handle, bracing himself against the familiar smell of the room.

He dug through all the dressers, tossing anything that still fit him into the large bag he held. He took his things from the master bath, and all his shoes from their- Watori's- small closet. He paused again, staring down a small box, tucked away as if it wasn't meant to be seen.

He opened it.

Inside the plain-looking box was every receipt from their Starbucks dates, all the pictures they'd taken, a group photo from their big Halloween get-together with Edison and the others. At the bottom of the box, almost brough Julius to tears.

Beneath all the precious memories lay a velvet box- a sticky note with today's date stuck to the outside. Against all better judgement, Julius opened it.

_ A small silver engagement ring. _

Julius nearly collapsed. They'd gone public, told their friends and staff, they couldn't change it now. He slid against the closet door frame, sitting with the box clutched in his hand. "What have I done…" he whispered, to no audience in particular.

-

Watori made quick work of his belongings, opting to take his car from the garage as well. Watori's apartment was closer to the agency, so they hadn't spent much time at Julius's anyways. He fought tears as he drove to nowhere, heart heavy.

To battle the painful silence, he turned on the radio. An originally short drive ended up carrying him halfway through Japan, and before he became thoroughly lost, Watori opted to pull over, an empty field and deserted road surrounding him.

A familiar song played through the crackling radio. The heart-broken chameleon stepped out of the car, cranking the volume before moving into the empty field. As the song built itself up, the tears finally escaped Watori's eyes.

_ "And to think,"  _ He sniffed.  _ "I was going to propose tonight." _

Watori shook as he cried, letting out every ounce of emotion. He screamed, only hoping Julius could hear the broken voice, wherever the taller man happened to be.

" _ All I wanted was you!" _


End file.
